Kosuke Wiki
"Well, she does have nice breasts, indeed '' ''but i fail to see what this has to do '' ''with anything." - Kosuke to Adelram, Harvest. Kosuke Kosuke is a fox yokai, presently serving as the familiar of Angelica Raid in the The Garden Of Gods Novels, ''and appears in the first chapter as ''"The White Knight." Appearance Kosuke is a silver-white haired with orange-red eyes that reminds Angie of "A rising sun over the horizon." He is about 6,5, muscular and strong built, his skin ivory pale, smooth and flawless. He is a kitsune. He posses two white cat-like ears on the top of his head, something Angie often refers to as cute many times. He is often seen dressed in light colored fabrics, unlike Adelram whom is always seen wearing black. He always looks freshly cleaned and groomed, more pure and light than his brother. Personality Kosuke bears many of the traits one might expect from a kitsune; he is handsome, cunning, sly and possessed of a certain allure that those he meets often find difficult to resist. He does not appear to be wholly unaware of his attractiveness, and is quite pragmatic about employing both his looks and his charms when it suits him. He is very good natured,sexual and charming, something he often expresses towards Angelica, whom returns the favor with equal skills, something that lures out the fox in him. He is also homosexual, and therefor have no interest in women, all tho it may seem that way when he is around Angie, something Adel comments on a few times. History Kosuke grew up with his aunt, his parents being killed by an Oni, and when he was eight, he stumbled upon Adelram, a dirty and wounded boy on his own age, and brought him back home where his aunt took him in, raising both boys as best as she could. At the age of twenty, Kos and Adel leaves their childhood home, heading for the unknown world beyond, but they quickly finds themselves in a great deal of trouble as Kos`s foxfire gets out of control, and burns down a entire village, earning him the name "Wild Fox." Adelram woes to keep Kos`s powers in check, his own darkness able to swallow the Foxfire, Relationships Angelica At first, Kosuke was unsure how to make things more comfortable for the human girl that appeared on the floor in their temple, but he goes out of his way to make sure she was happy, due to being her familiar. Their relationship grows quickly, and they become very comfortable around each other, and he often helps her getting dressed, bathing and tends to her injuries whenever they accrue. Before long, Kos starts noticing that Angie is having nightmares, leaving her damp and jumpy in the morning, and one night decides to climb into her bed, holding her out through the night. One time while Angie was taking a bath, Kos sitting leaned up agents the wall by the door, reading a book, she confides the story of Luna to him, and it breaks his heart hearing the story, and he had kinda already figured out she was a pure heart. He climbs into the bath, clothes and all and embraces her, and Adelram chooses that exact moment to enter, getting the shock of his life, refusing to look at Angie for days afterwards. Adelram The two of them grew up together after Adelram`s father threw him out for having darker powers than the rest of his clan. They call one another "brother", and are very close, and is often described as Ying and Yang.They are extremely close, bound by a bond that strengthened over the years they spent traveling together. Abilities In his early days as a wild fox, Kosuke was known for his ability to control vast oceans of foxfire, a supernatural inferno capable of quickly reducing his enemies to piles of ash. He has exceptional hearing, strength, dexterity and a dependable "sixth sense". His fingers and toes are tipped with razor sharp claws, and he is not above using them should the need arise. Perhaps most deadly of all however, he is highly intelligent, sly, courageous, clever and resourceful. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse